The Loudest Life
by LE32572810
Summary: This is about the Loud House falling apart and leaving Lincoln and Leni to save the family and get them back up on their feet. Can they do it? Or will they need help from someone close to their family This story is rate M for language and actions [This book is no where near finished, and updates will be often]
1. The First Leave

This is the first chapter of The Loudest Life.

This is my first book I've ever made, so I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House

Every night, Lori and Leni will get in a argument.

It was noisy, and with the other nine siblings in the house, doing what they normally do, on top of Leni and Lori yelling, Lori decided she couldn't take it.

So, she decided to move out so she could go follow her dreams without ten other people messing her up. So, she decided to move into a dorm. She had graduated high school.

Once Lori announced she was leaving, Leni was happier. Just one flaw.

She needed Vanzilla in order to get around in collage.

And, who was going to drive _them_ to school?

So, this is what happened.

"OK," Lori says. She had scheduled a family meeting, and it has just started. "so, I've been doing some thinking, about how I'm going to collage…I decided to move out, and move into a dorm!"

Everyone started to complain, and after a minute, she explained why.

"OK, so…I know you all love me, and I'm the best sister ever. But, I have to go. Oh yeah, and I'm taking Vanzilla with me."

Lynn Sir. and Rita stand up. "no you aren't," Rita says.

"Yeah. It was my dad's first car, my first car, and my grandfather's first car. You aren't going to take Vanzilla. It is supposed to be handed down to Lincoln when he grows up."

"Um…thanks, dad?"

"No problem."

"But, who has the keys?" Lori asks, as she puts them in the air.

"Give me those keys!" Rita says, but Lori runs off.

"Lynn Junior, go get the keys!"

Lynn runs as fast as she can, but by the time she gets to the car, the doors are locked, and the car is on. So, she tries to get to the right rear door, but before she can, Lori backs out of the driveway, then she speeds off.

Now what are they going to do?


	2. The Break

Hey, I am back with the second chapter to The Loudest Life.

I am taking recommendations, so if you have recommendations to give to me, then I'll take them. And, if I think they are good, then I will add them to the story.

The next update will indeed be tomorrow (8/15) 8:00 Est

Without farther ado, I present to you…

Chapter 2: The second fight.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House

So, now that the van is gone, they have no mode of transportation. There is one thing they can do, though.

Rita calls 911.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"Hey, there is a stolen blue van, registered to my husband, it should be in city, like, the one in Michigan, three hours away from Royal Woods."

"What are the plates?"

"LMK-2295."

"Who is it registered to?"

"Lynn Loud."

"Yes, we will report it to that station to tell them to look out for it, and we will report is stolen."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"No problem, have a nice day. We will inform you when your car turns up."

"OK, bye."

"Bye."

"Well, the van was reported stolen."

"Good, but shouldn't we go look for it?" Lynn Sir. asks.

"No! How will we get there? We have no car!"

"Oh yeah."

Later on, at about three in the morning, the ten kids left gets woken by loudly arguing.

They go downstairs, and they stopped when they could see over the banister, they heard clearly that their parents were arguing.

"OK, I DON'T GIVE A FUCK IF YOU FORGOT! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR BRIAN? YOU'VE BEEN STUPID SINCE WE'VE GOTTEN TOGETHER, YOU BITCH!" their mother says.

"DAMN, I JUST SUGGESTED—

"DON'T DAMN SUGGEST!"

"Dag, they are yelling really loud."

"Well, be prepared to have one parent." says Lincoln. "there is no way they will stay together."

"Yeah, it's evident." Lisa says.

"Wait, what if we get left with mom?" Luna asks. "then, if the van turns up, we'll have no car."

Their door opens, and the children run up the stairs.

Rita walks out, bags packed, and she leaves the house.

"Oh no!" they all say.

The all go back to bed, knowing that it couldn't get any worse.

Oh, but it did.

The next morning, they all heard arguing.

They were used to the voices of the arguing, and it was evident that Lana and Lola were arguing.

Lola was the one to leave.

When Lynn Loud Senior get's up the stairs, Lana leaves too.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Lana and Lola left." Luna said.

"So did mom," Luan says.

"Uh…no she didn't."

"Ya'll called each other some names last night, we heard it."

He stands there.

"Just admit it. Ya'll are over." Luna says.

The father gets mad, and leaves.

"Good going," Luan said. "you ran him away, you bitch."

"You are the bitch."

After a few minutes of arguing, the both back their shit and leave.

So, that leave Leni, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lisa and Lily.


	3. Lives

Hello. I am back with the third chapter. I THANK all of you who read my story on August 14th, you guys really made my day. How many viewers there were, made my day. I will make updates frequently.

I will be publishing an Amazing World of Gumball book, for those of you who watch that: I do too. I will TRY my best to make the characters be EXACTLY like how they are in the show, however I've been watching The Amazing World of Gumball since 2011. That story will come out sometime this or next week.

*****Also, I do not take any reviews personally.*****

* * *

Chapter 3: Lives

Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House.

So, with Leni, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lisa and Lily left, over half of the house is gone. 6 of the thirteen of them are left.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Lisa asks.

"Hey, how about we just hop in Vanzilla, and find them." suggests Leni.

Everyone facepalms themselves.

"WE DON'T HAVE THE VAN!" Lisa screams, and then Leni and Lisa get into a small argument.

"I didn't know!"

"Yeah, YOU DID!"

"NO, I DIDN'T!"

"BITCH, I'VE HAD ENOUGH." Lisa packed her stuff. When she got to the other side of the front door, she said "YOU KNEW, YOU ASSHOLE!" then, aggressively slammed the front door.

Leni now doesn't care, not that she isn't used to being yell at. Now, she didn't care if they were mad at her.

That night, they had a party.

The reason why they had a party was because they didn't have to worry about their parents grounding them.

Cause, if they were still were here, they would've been grounded.

And hell, they fell asleep fast.

At ten AM, Lincoln being the first one to wake up, noticed Lily was missing. The front door was wide open. Lily ran away.

When Lincoln woke the rest and told them the bad news, and they didn't know what to do.

In the city, Lori tries to live with Bobby.

Hell, that didn't go good.

When she got there, his mother wouldn't let her in.

"No, no puedes entrar." (No entry)

"Why not?"

"He is having sex with Carol Pingery." she says.

"HE'S WHAT?"

"Sorry, Lori. But, he just doesn't like you. He isn't interested in you." Bobby's mother replies, and Lori became heart broken. But, then things got worse.

Luna went to some Nick Swagger Concerts, and she was really impressed with what he sung.

Now, she tried to stay with Chuck, but that didn't go so good.

So, now her last chance was Nick, as so she thought.

She could've just stayed with Sam to get it over with.

But, she didn't.

So, since she got a backstage pass, she went to see him.

"So, Nick?"

"Yes, mate?"

"So, I have no home."

"What?!"

"Yeah, and I used to live with my family, but they disbanded, so I have no choice but to live with you."

"No," he says. "sorry, mate. But, my household is full."

It really wasn't. But, he didn't want to live with her.

Luan was living in a cardboard box, and she was accepting spare change.

She didn't make any money, and with her corney jokes…they made her pay them. But, she didn't have money.

Lana had a good idea. If she'd open a pluming service, then she'd be able to take showers on the job.

That was really stupid.

So, when she hired some people, she went into business, and she was successful.

Lola wanted to be a ribbon dancer. So, she went on ahead and followed her dreams.

And she was successful.

Lisa wanted to be a scientist, so she did some chemistry, and she got 10.5B dollars.

Sweet.


	4. The Finallize

**Hello. I am back with my fourth chapter of The Loudest **

**Life.**

**The next chapter will come out about the same time tomorrow.**

**And I read Hell's warrior 's review.**

**I cannot copy everything off of your message, because that is against the rules.**

**I am only going to take the part about them brutally fighting, and I might have to modify the other part.**

**Thank you for the suggestion.**

**Also, I misspelled the rock singer.**

**His name is Mick Swagger. Not Nick.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Finalize

Disclaimer: I do not own The Loud House.

So, Leni and Lincoln decided to go look for them with Liam and his family.

But, that didn't turn out well.

It turns out that Liam was sick, so he couldn't help them, and his parents were at home, taking care of him.

"Who's next on the list?" Leni asks.

"Rusty."

When Lincoln calls Rusty, he doesn't even answer.

He calls him again. Still, no reply.

He calls him again. Still, he doesn't get an answer.

"What's wrong?"

"He isn't answering." says Lincoln.

"Who's next?"

"That's it."

"That's all the friends you have?"

"No."

"What about your girlfriend?"

"Ronnie-Ann isn't my girlfriend!"

"Are you sure?" clarify Leni.

"Yeah."

They end up at Burpin' Burger.

"Why are we here?" Leni asks.

Lincoln starts to sweat. "to get lunch?"

Leni stares at him, in disbelief. "OK."

Lincoln sighs.

They were there so they could eat a dozen of burgers.

Each.

So, they were stuffed after they bought twenty-four burgers.

"I haven't eaten since yesterday." Lincoln says.

"Me too." she pauses, and looks at his brother. "well, so lets get back on looking." Leni continues.

Well, his plan to distract her was failed.

So much for The-Man-With-A-Plan.

So, they go to Rusty's house.

They knock on his door.

He approaches the door, but when he opens it, and looks out the screen door, he imminently closes the door.

"Rusty?"

Lincoln didn't get a answer.

"Can I come in?"

"No."

That's all he got, and then he left.

"So, who's next?"

"Oh, that's all of my close friends." Lincoln says.

They walk by Clyde's house.

Then, a few minutes later, they walk by a news paper dispenser, and he sees the front cover of a newspaper.

It said: The Loudest House

There is a family that is messing up in the world.

Try your best to stay away from them.

Then it had 13 pictures on it with all of their faces.

Then, she second one had a picture of Lisa.

It said:

This is a four-year-old, that she is in the cursed family. She's won 10B+ dollars. She is a genius, also a cursed child.

_This couldn't get any worse._ thinks Lincoln.

They pass by another one.

And poor Leni, just standing there behind him.

It said:

This is a seven-year-old that has made a plumbing business, and has upstretched over 100B dollars.

She also a cursed Loud.

_Why do they keep calling us cursed? _Lincoln thinks.

I wouldn't call her for anything.

_Alright, _Lincoln says in his head. _which one is next?_

Lola:

A trillionaire that made her money off of ribbon dancing.

But, her background isn't as nice as her ribbon dancing heart is.

At home, she didn't care about her family.

"What's wrong, Linky?"

"Just how much this family has deteriorated."

"Look, Lincoln. There are those days when you are really sad. There are those good days. But, some days are meant to be bad, some meant to be good. You just have to accept that life isn't going to be perfect all the time."

"Leni?"

"Yes?"

"Nice speech."

"That wasn't me."

When he looked up, he saw Ronnie-Ann.

"Hey."

"Ronnie?"

"Yeah, I heard about what happened to Lori, so I biked all the way down here. It took about four days."

"Wow." says Lincoln. "you did all of that for me?"

"Just kidding. I didn't bike down here." she says, as she points over to Flip's Food and Fuel.

Their family van was there.

"We rode down here, to get Flippies. And, we happened to see you sitting on the side of the street."

"So, what now?"

"We are going to stay at the hotel down the road. If you need us," she gave him a card to their room. "just come in."

"Thanks, Ronnie-Ann." Lincoln says.

"No problem. I don't want my family to fall apart, and if it did, I'd want someone to come help me build it back up."

Just then, Lincoln remembered Lynn and Lucy was left alone at home.

"Oh, shit!"

"Lincon. Language."

"No, we left Lynn and Lucy home, we gotta go get them!"

They run off. "call me if you need anything!" Ronnie says.

"Thanks." Lincoln says.

When they get to their house, they see nothing abnormal. "where could've they have gone?"

"I don't know Lincoln. Maybe they are sleep?"

"Well, then they would've had to have…your right, Leni. Let's go check."

They rush upstairs, and they notice that the seen before them wasn't pretty.

* * *

That morning, Lynn and Lucy woke up, and decided to go back to bed.

When they got to their room, got in their beds.

Then, Lucy starts to sigh, not so rapidly.

Lynn beats her tennis ball on the wall. "Lucy, can you stop?"

"If anything, you need to stop beating on the wall."

"Hell no."

"No."

"I don't want to hear your dumbass sighs. You are so abnormal

"Same to you."

"You're stupid, come up with your own comebacks, and stop using mine!"

"The spirits are telling me that you think the comebacks after I do, and when I start to talk, you interrupt me."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you d—

"And if anything, you are lying."

"I was just talking!"

"I don't give a damn."

"Hey, I do."

"Well, I don't. You little jackass. I loved life before I was cursed with a asshat for a younger sister."

As they pack up their values, they both find a knife in their drawers.

The both look at each other, then start to fight.

Lynn successfully gets Lucy's knife, and starts to cut her.

But then, Lucy got Lynn's knife, and started to stab her.

Lynn slowly falls to the floor, and Lucy gets on top of her.

Then, Lynn tried to remove Lucy from on top of her, but Lucy was firmly on top of Lynn, and then Lynn stabs Lucy in the ass, and Lucy jumps up in the air, giving Lynn time to get up, and make her next move.

Then, Lucy, falls too fast, leaving Lynn trapped, and when she fell, Lynn's knife fly's off, and Lucy proceeds to cut her neck.

But, in attempt to kill Lynn, Lynn punches Lucy, and Lucy fly's back, hitting the wall. Lynn contracts up takes Lucy's knife, and gets her knife. Then, she closes the door.

She throws Lucy's knife at her, successfully hitting her nose.

Blood gushing out of her nose

Lucy retrieves the knife, and she throws it at Lynn.

However, with her quick reflexes, she managed to dodge her shot.

Then, the knife got stuck in the wall. Lynn pulled it out, and then she throws it at Lucy.

It hits her nose, again.

Her nose stops bleeding, though.

Lucy is frantic, because Lynn had a weapon, and she didn't.

So, she looks around the room, and she sees Lynn's hockey stick.

She grabs it, and then she sees her baseball bat.

She throws the hockey stick at Lynn, and it hits her in her lower right leg.

She takes the baseball bat, and _then _she sees a baseball pitcher mechanism. She takes it, and notices it's loaded.

She starts to fire.

Lynn, trying to block her shots, also trying to regain her baseball bat, to knock her out.

She makes it to the baseball bat, picks it up, and hits every shot.

She gets to Lucy and beats her with the baseball bat.

When Lucy plummets, she gets her baseball machine, and turns it off.

And then she throws the baseballs on the floor at her.

After there aren't anymore, she puts her baseball bat, all the baseballs, and her hockey stick in her back in her bag. Then, she shoots the rest of the baseballs out of the baseball pitcher at her, then picks them up, buts them back in, along with the ones in the bag, and on the beds. And, under the beds.

Then, she closes her bag, and leaves the room.

And, she leaves the house.

Then, a few hours later, Lucy wakes up, and she closes her bag, and leave the house.

* * *

They turn off the security computer in Lisa's room.

"I can't believe the two sisters born right before and after are murderers."

"You mean Lori and Luna?"

"No, Lynn and Lucy."

"Oh. Well, what are we going to do now?"

"Firstly, try not to get into a argument. Cause if we do; we and kiss the Loud House goodbye. Leni, we are our family's last hope. If we fail, this family will be forever disbanded."

Somebody rings the doorbell.

Lincoln answers it, and it's none other than Ronnie-Ann, and Bobby.

"Hey, we came to help." Bobby says.

_Well, if me and Ronnie get together, Bobby and Leni might get together, then Lori will be pissed_.

He doesn't know about how he's been fucking Carol.

"Well, come on in. Thank you."

"We are only here to help, little bro."

"Alright." once they are all in the house, the all sit on the couch.

"So," Lincoln says. "it all started when Lori and Leni got into a argument. Then, mom and dad got into a argument. Then, I think Lola and Lana got into a fight. Yeah. Then, Lisa argued with Leni, and she left. Then, Luna and Luan got into a argument. Then, Lily ran away. That left me, Lynn, Leni and Lucy. Lynn and Lucy got into a brutal fight. And, now it's just me and Leni."

"Hey, you are like my little brother to me."

"Yeah," Ronnie-Ann says. "we will treat you with car, until your parent's turn-up."

Lincoln remembers he could've called Clyde.

But, it's too late now.

He called Liam, Rusty. Not Clyde. Clyde wouldn't ever turn against him. Because of Lori, pretty much. He got so mad. If he called Clyde, him and his dads could've found him a long time ago.

It was a thing they had.

So, when they get to the hotel, Bobby and Ronnie-Ann's family are waiting to greet them to their floor.

Carlota and Carlos was at the door.

"Hey," Carlos says. "we all heard about what transpired to you."

"Crazy, right?" asks Leni.

"Wait, how though?"

"We set a tape…lucky guess? Anyway," he says, attempting to change the subject. "come on in."

"So, we are sorry that your family fell apart so fast." Carlota says.

"It's OK." Lincoln says.

"Well, we are here for you. We will split up all around Royal Woods, and help you find your family."

"Thanks, again."

That night, they sleep at the hotel. Not twenty minutes after one AM, when they hear a scream.

When the all go into the hallway, the see someone leaving the room. By the time the get to the hotel hallway, the elevator door was closing. They couldn't make out who it was, but they knew something else.

**Well, that's the end of Chapter 4.**

**Tomorrow at about 7:30 PM Est will be another chapter.**

**But, that's all.**


	5. The Plan

**Hey, I and back with The Loudest Life. I know I'm a little late, but two days ago was my sister's birthday, she's turning 19. So, I wasn't really on Fanfiction.**

**The Amazing World of Gumball book hasn't been dated, but I was working on it yesterday. It will come out in September.**

**I will not be publishing another chapter a really long time.**

**So, for now I present to you:**

Chapter 5: The Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House.

So, after being awaken by the scream, the Santiago/Casagrande family decide to evaluate a plan.

They agreed on the fact that they couldn't stay at this hotel here, unless one of get a job as a police officer, or security.

So, they settle that they just leave. But, when they get to Flips, that's when they realize that they didn't look to see who was missing. It was a female scream, so it couldn't've been Hector, Carol, Carlos, Lincoln, CJ, nor Carolitos. So, that means it could've been Carlota, Ronnie, Maria, Rosa, Leni or Frida.

So, they do roll call.

"Maria?" Hector asks.

"Here."

"Rosa?"

"Here."

"Frida?"

"Here."

"Leni?"

"Are we playing a game?"

"Here." says Hector, "Ronnie?"

"Here."

"Carlota?"

No response.

"We are missing Carlota!" says Frida.

"We need to find her." Lincoln says.

"Who do you think took her?"

Ronnie-Ann thinks for a little while.

"Did you put a tracker on her, Carlos?"

"No."

"So, you can put a tracker in my bag, but not on everyone else?"

"You're a minor."

"She's a minor."

"She's seventeen."

"And, what does that prove?"

"Hey, stop fighting!" Maria says.

"Yeah," agrees Bobby.

"Fighting isn't going to get us closer to finding Carlota, nor helping Lincoln and Leni out cut up the beef in their family!" Maria continues.

"Yeah!" Bobby says.

"We need to work together."

"Yeah!"

"Really? After every sentence?"

"Sorry."

"Well, let's get to work!"

**Well, that's chapter 5. I will not be publishing another chapter until September. Until then, see ya.**


	6. Chapter 6

p style="text-align: center;"strongSorry for the long break./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI will end up publishing the next chapter in Either November, or December/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI will be doing the story translated, so I'll be working on that, because I know plenty of languages, such as русский, Português, Làng veitnamese, Español, Svenska, and of course, my native language, English./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Sorry for the inconvenience/p 


End file.
